This Love
by maisymouse185
Summary: She was Georgia, treated with kindness and respect. He was Mark, an outcast among his own kind. You could call them friends, but Blackthorns and Herondales could never just be friends.
1. Prologue

Stephen and Celine Herondale died December 1992, Jace was born January 1991, Clary was bron August 1991, Izzy and Mark were born 1991, Alec was born September 1989, Simon was born 1990 and Georgia was born March 1992. Jace still lived with Valentine

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, it belongs to Cassie Clare

Prologue:

Friday August 5, 2003

The streets of Idris was unusually empty, no sound was made except for the distant talk in the grand hall located in the Capital City of Alicante. Every Shadowhunter was currently in the grant hall discussing issues that have surfaced… except for one little Shadowhunter.

The girl looked no older than 11, with long golden hair and blue eyes. Her usual cheerful eyes looked sad and if you looked close enough, one could see tears on her cheeks. The little girl finally sat down with her back to a wall, she leaned her head back until it was resting on the wall and closed her eyes. She assumed she was alone. But she was wrong.

If the girl had opened her eyes and looked into the distance, she would of seen a boy slightly older than her, kicking a stone with his foot and traveling towards her. This boy was slightly taller than the girl; he had white-blonde hair that fell in ringlets and beautiful blue-green eyes the colour of verdigris. The boy stopped kicking the rock when he finally stood in front of the girl; he looked at her with a frown on his face as if wondering what he should do. The boy finally opted to sit down beside her.

"You're missing the meeting" the boy whispered, but the only response he received was a hum. "It's not going to be very interesting is it?" he still did not receive a worded reply but he knew she was listening. She always listened to him. Always. The boy knew she was upset, they were best friends, how could he not know. "I saw what happened before the meeting, you didn't deserve to get yelled at, the inquisitor was out of line." The girl finally opened her violet-blue eyes and looked at the boy. "She's not the inquisitor to me, she's my grandmother and in her eyes, I am a disappointment." She told him, "No, you're not a disappointment, not to me." The boys voice was full of honesty. The little girl did not reply to him but she simply hugged him instead. Actions did always speak louder than words.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does. **_

_This love is good, this love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

- "This Love"- Taylor Swift

Tuesday April 4, 1998

Amatis Graymark was 17 when she met Stephen Herondale. He was 18 at the time. Stephen William Herondale was everyone's golden boy. He was good at everything and genuinely kind and handsome. Stephen was much taller than her, with curly golden hair, violet-blue eyes and long lashes. Although his mother was the inquisitor, he was very rebellious. Maybe that was why she fell in love with him.

She was 21 when they married. The wedding between Amatis Graymark and Stephen Herondale was not simple. She was in a dress of pure gold and stood opposite her fiancé. Stephen repeated the vows, as did Amatis. They never broke eye contact. By the end of the day, Amatis Graymark became Amatis Herondale.

The day Stephen Herondale married Céline Montclair, Amatis cried. The girl, Céline, was lovely. She was very beautiful with a pale complexion, green eyes and medium length blonde hair, which was naturally wavy. Céline was French; and although she came from a family who abused her, she was soft-spoken, kind and polite.

They had two children together, Jonathan Christopher and Georgia Theresa. Amatis often wondered what she and Stephen would have named their children.

On a cold winters morning, it was reported Stephen William Herondale had been killed in a vampire raid. Exactly one week later, Céline Herondale killed herself, but Amatis never believed that. The same day, Jonathan Christopher Herondale went missing and was not seen again for a long time. Georgia was sent to live with her grandmother.

Amatis was 30 when she first met Georgia Theresa Herondale. Alexander Lightwood was chasing the girl and she accidently ran into Amatis. Amatis' blue eyes immediately found the girls, and she felt shock run threw her. The little girl looked almost exactly like her mother, most would never notice the features the girl shared with her father, but Amatis was not most people.

Amatis could obviously see Stephen in the girl. The girl's lips, the light dusting of freckles on the bridge of her nose, the golden hair and most importantly her eyes. Violet-blue eyes. _Stephens eyes._

The little girl finally spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." For a child, she was very polite and Amatis knew her personality would be like Céline's. Amatis crouched in front of the girl, so she was now the same height as her. "It's perfectly fine, I'm Amatis and you are?" She knew who the girl was-"Georgia, I'm Georgia Herondale". She would of replied to the girl but she was interrupted by a yell, "Georgia! Come on! I want to go play!" The girl who spoke was at least 7 years old, with straight black hair and very dark eyes. _Lightwood._

Georgia smiled at Amatis and bid her good bye and ran to the little girl and boy, both of whom were Lightwoods.

This girl may not have been Amatis' daughter but she was Stephen's. Amatis would always look out for her. _For Stephen._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments **_

_We know full well there's just time_

_So is it wrong to toss this line?_

_If your heart was full of love_

_Could you give it up?_

"Not about Angels"- Birdy

Mark tried to ignore the whispers aimed at him, he never understood why people would often leer and sneer at him. Mark was always considered an outcast among shadowhunters because of his parentage. He and his sister Helen were the outcome of a Shadowhunter and a fairy of the Seelie Court. Mark hated that people judged him because of who his mother was.

Mark wondered if he was ever going to make friends, but then again, who would want to befriend a half-breed?

Mark had been standing beside a water fountain, when suddenly he was forcefully pushed to the ground. He looked up to see a boy at least 14 years old, with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes sneering at him. "Well, well, look who it is. The half-breed" Mark could hear giggling but he could feel his face heating up. "What? You don't like the name half-breed? What about freak? Yeah, I like it. Freak!" More laughter could be heard.

"Leave him alone Scott." A voice said above the laughter. Mark's blue-green eyes snapped to the source of the voice, and to say Mark was surprised was an understatement. The girl looked no older than 10, she had golden hair, violet-blue eyes and she was quite tall. Mark easily recognized her as Georgia Herondale.

All laughter stopped immediately, the boy now identified as Scott, stared at her in shock. "Scott, what are you doing?" Georgia asked the boy, that seemed to knock Scott back to his senses and he smirked at her. "What does it look like Georgia? I'm teaching the freak a lesson" "Shut up Townsend, stop acting like your better than him." Scott opened his mouth to retort but Georgia beat him "No, don't even start. We all know you're no better than he is or anyone for that matter. Just leave him alone."

Mark watched as Georgia ignored everyone and walked towards him. She didn't say anything; instead she helped him stand up. Mark didn't know what to say or do after she helped him. He was in the middle of deciding if he should thank her or run for his life when she introduced herself, "I'm Georgia" "Yeah. I know. Wait! I mean, I'm Mark, Mark Blackthorn." He wanted to hit his head on a brick wall for being an idiot. She didn't seem to mind though, she laughed instead.

Georgia had offered to help him find the items he had needed to buy in Idris and Mark hesitantly accepted. Mark wondered why she even helped him but he needed the help and Georgia was nice to him.

The two blondes traveled from shop to shop talking and telling each other facts about themselves. By the end of the day, Mark was confident he had made a friend and he was right.

Mark and Georgia spending time together did on end on June 6, 2003.

They would often spend time together and tell each other everything. Georgia would often tell him about the Lightwoods and the boy Jace Wayland whom she saw as a brother figure and even looked up to. Mark would never admit that he was jealous of Jace. Ever. Georgia and Mark became close to inseparable, Georgia would often visit Los Angeles institute and Mark would visit Herondale manor until Georgia had moved to the New York Institute.

Their friendship was a shock to the shadowhunters. Georgia was the granddaughter of the inquisitor and respected because of it and Mark, a boy that was judged by the same people who respected the girl. Their friendship was looked down upon but they didn't care.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hi everyone! I am very sorry about the lack of updating, I have been extremely busy with family issues and I honestly haven't had the time to write or update. Also for those who have been reading my Infernal Devices/Mortal Instruments __story, I have deleted it because I didn't like where it was going. I will most likely write it again but change what I didn't like. Again I am so sorry! Please remember to review! xxx _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, those rights go to Cassandra Clare. _**

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

"Clarity" – Zedd ft Foxes

Georgia sat cross-legged on the ground facing Mark; they both had a book in their lap. They were currently sitting in the library at the Los Angeles institute. Georgia couldn't help but think the institute was beautiful, not the institute itself, the girl thought it looked like every other institute she had visited with her grandmother. But what made this particular institute beautiful was the clear blue sea in the distance. Georgia often sat with Mark or Helen in the training room and simply looked at it.

Today was not the first time Georgia had been to the institute. She often came here, but lately it had become difficult. Imogen, Georgia's grandmother had decided that she had to live at an institute for training. Georgia would be ecstatic if it had not been for Imogen forcing her to live in New York. When Imogen told her of the living arrangements, the thirteen year old was torn between anger and sadness. It was no secret that Imogen greatly disliked her granddaughter's friendship with Mark, and that increased Georgia's frustration with her. Imogen always felt as if she had to walk on glass when in the same room as Georgia, the girl had a quick temper and her attitude could change in a second if things did not go her way. Arguments with Georgia often ended with screaming and headaches. That was exactly what Imogen got, and it didn't end well.

"When do you have to go back?" Mark asked.

Georgia looked up from her book and replied, "Malcolm is opening a portal at 3:00."

"Oh, can't you stay the night?" Mark said, "I mean, you used to practically live here."

"Yeah, key word, _used._ Past tense Mark." She whispered.

"But-"

"Drop it Mark, I don't want to talk about this." Georgia snapped, but she didn't mean to say it so harshly.

Silence descended on the two teenagers and the silence wasn't comfortable. Mark quietly went back to reading _Great Expectations_, which Georgia assumed he was only reading because it was her favourite book.

Mark had changed from the twelve year old he used to be, instead of being eleven; he was now fourteen years old. Mark's white-gold locks had grown longer and now reached slightly below his ears, he was starting to fill out and his height had increased. His eyes were the only things to not change about his appearance and Georgia was thankful. She thought his eyes were brilliant. Georgia didn't notice that he had changed so drastically. At least not until a sunny day, when the two decided to go to the beach and young teenage girls smiled shyly at him, blushed and giggled looking away. Mark seemed to notice them and smile his usual 'this is awkward. Stop looking at me' smile. Georgia glared at the girls and felt a feeling run through her, but she brushed it away. She had Mark, and they didn't. It was as simple as that.

Georgia was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Mark staring at her. She lifted an eyebrow at him, and the corners of his lips tugged up slightly.

He continued looking at her until he spoke "the Cartwright Halloween party."

Confusion clouded her thoughts, "yeah? What about it?"

"Are you going? I heard Tom's going to be there." Mark had a sly grin on his face and Georgia felt herself blush. It was no secret that Georgia had a crush on Tom Kingsmill.

"I'm definitely going, just to get on my grandmothers nerves. Besides the Lightwood and Jace are going." The tension quickly disappearing and they were both smiling. "In fact Mark, Allison's going. Are you going to ask her out?"

It was Mark's turn to blush. "Of course she's going to be there. It is her party."

"Come on, you have to ask Allison on a date. You have been crushing on her for months." She told Mark.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Its just, what if she doesn't like me back? What if I tell her and she laughs in my face?"

"Well, if she does embarrass you, I will politely murder her." Mark knew Georgia was being completely serious.

The friends descended into other topics of conversation and Georgia forgot about the crush her best friend had on a mystery girl.

In only a short hour, Georgia was standing in front of a glowing portal, smiling and hugging the Blackthorns and little Emma Carstairs. Mark said good-bye to her last and she felt terrible leaving him. Georgia loved the Lightwoods. There was no point doubting it but the occupants of the Los Angeles institute meant so much to Georgia. It was always hard to leave. She hated goodbyes.

The last thing Georgia saw before disappearing was Mark's crest fallen face and it made Georgia regret ever stepping into the portal.

Soon enough, Georgia stepped out of the portal into the New York institute. The first thing she noticed was a blond haired youth.

"Look what Church dragged in." Jace Wayland exclaimed with a smirk on his features. Georgia scowled at him.


End file.
